


Ceiling Cat

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femsub, Furry, Gags, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Riding Crops, Talking Animals, Technically?, Underage Sex, Utter Filth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, absolutely disgusting, i have returned from hell you give you more shitty smutfics, i need to reexamine my life, idk - Freeform, k - Freeform, uh, what have I done?, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Morgana becomes the figurative fly on the wall for Shinobu Hattori and Futaba Sakura's voracious sex life. It doesn't end well.





	Ceiling Cat

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, BOYS! I’M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!
> 
> Yes, it’s me! After a length, admittedly painful hiatus, I have returned from the grave to haunt you with more shitty stories! (Well, I know they aren’t bad in the slightest, but still, kek)
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been playing Persona 5 for the PS4, and I gotta say, I’ve really taken a shine to Futaba Sakura, the shy, reclusive hacker girl of the Phantom Thieves. Maybe it’s my addiction to cute girls that made me fall in love with her, I’ll never know. Regardless, she became the go-to waifu of Shinobu Hattori, my version of the MC!
> 
> ‘Cuz, y’know, get it? A Shinobi is a ninja, and Hattori is a ninja clan? It-It’s a reference to the Phantom Thieves being super-stealthy ninjas who steal the hearts of – okay, I’ll just shut up and give you the story.
> 
> (A/N: Please inform me for any grammatical errors I may have missed. Thank you.)

Morgana found it interesting how a delinquent on probation and a shut-in hacker could fall in love.

Then again, pretty much _everybody_ in the know was surprised when the news broke that Shinobu Hattori and Futaba Sakura were dating each other. But given how close the two became in the span of September, it wasn’t _too_ surprising to the feline that they would inevitably end up with each other.

Shinobu was an incredibly kind young man as it is, so it would be no surprise that he would help Futaba with her social anxiety. The more the two adolescents made progress with Futaba’s “promise list,” the stronger their relationship developed, eventually knitting together a tight friendship. It eventually reached its head when Futaba’s recently-developed crush was reciprocated by the Wild Card, and surely enough, the two became an inseparable couple.

Of course, even with support from both the Phantom Thieves and Sojiro, both adolescents agreed to keep their relationship a private one. It wasn’t just that Futaba became tomato-faced whenever her boyfriend is brought up; there was also the necessity of securing the safety of one in case the other is incarcerated, captured or worse.

Of course, this overlying secrecy has given way to some… interesting rumors. Yongen-Jaya was rampant with rumors of loud noises coming from Café Leblanc late at night, and the more Morgana heard about the rumors, the more he wanted to see for himself just what went on in secrecy.

Or more specifically, try to find just _what’s_ in that locked chest Shinobu keeps to himself.

“Heh… perfect! Everything’s going according to plan…”

Morgana had everything lined up: Sojiro locking the place up and the young couple leaving for a late-night movie stirred the _purr_ fect opportunity to see what was in that chest Shinobu kept by his bed. For the life of him, he never got to find out what its contents were: Shinobu always “accidentally” left him at Futaba’s house, and it’s gotten to the point where the anthromorphic cat simply _needs_ to know what the fuss is about, especially given that he’s been scolded for going _near_ it.

There was something fishy about that chest. Morgana _knew_ that for a fact.

“Hehehe… nobody’s in the open… alright, let’s _do_ this!”

As he leaped towards the lock of the chest with literal cat-like grace, he released his claw and began picking at the lock that was situated on the chest.

Morgana has _vastly_ improved his ability to lockpick with his claws. Then again, subsequent heists have done wonders for the cat’s already incredible thieving skills, certainly a far cry from his slow-paced lockpicking back in the Kamoshida and Madarame heists. Surely enough, with some patience and a little force, the lock broke wide open, and he opened the hatch, and…!

“…wha… what the…?!”

To say that Morgana was surprised would be a blatant understatement. His furry cheeks burned bright from embarrassment at seeing just was in the chest: a wide variety of sex toys and bondage gear.

Everything he could think of was on display here – from ballgag harnesses with leather masses of straps, to black collars to whips, canes, paddles, vibrator eggs and wands, to even chastity belts, blindfolds, anal plugs, and _so_ much more. Morgana’s mouth was literally _agape_ when he saw all of this. His blush only intensifies when he saw the written kanji on the medallion of the collar.

“Futaba: Master Shinobu’s Bitch Girl”

“Wh-Wh…” Morgana stumbled for words. “ _What the hell is this_?!”

Suddenly, the door creaked wide open from downstairs.

“C’mon, Futaba… we’re almost there. Hang in there for a little longer and I’ll reward you, alright?”

“Y-Yes, Shinobu… I – eeek!”

A certain off-screen slap to the behind released an all-too familiar cry, sending Morgana’s alarms into red alert mode.

“N-Not funny!”

“Okay, okay! Don’t give me that look… c’mon, let’s go upstairs.”

“Oh, shit! _Shit, shit, shit_! I need to hide!” Morgana cussed to himself as he darted around frantically, looking for somewhere – _anywhere_ to hide.

As the footsteps drew nearer, Morgana identified the banister holding the roof together. Not willing to take any further chances, the cat leaped from the window shelf up to the banister with some strength of the legs, just in time before two familiar beings came up the stairs.

“Huh? Wait, why’s the chest open? I thought I locked it…”

Shinobu mused this question as he stroked his chin, all while Futaba continued to flush and shift nervously. Thankfully for Morgana, they seem to be unaware that he’s right above them.

A good spot to hide – if it wasn’t impossible to lead towards the stairs without being noticed.

Morgana softly cussed to himself as Shinobu motioned towards the open chest, unaware of Futaba’s nervous fidgeting and twitching.

“C-C’mon, it’s probably because you forgot to lock it…” Futaba mewled impatiently. “C-Can we please… you know…”

As Shinobu turned to his girlfriend with a mischievous grin, Morgana’s eyes widened. _Oh, God no…_ he immediately thought. _They aren’t going to do what I think they’re going to, are they…?_

Shinobu chuckled to himself as he saw Futaba whimper and fidget. To the bespectacled delinquent, seeing his girlfriend so flustered – or more specifically so _eager_ – was incredibly adorable.

“You can take of your clothes, slave.”

 _Oh, fuck. They really_ are _going to do that._

Much to the horror and shock of Morgana, Futaba immediately began to undress until all he could do was see what the hacker was – or, rather, _wasn’t_ – clad in.

Indeed, the 15-year old was fully undressed and drenched in sweat. Her flat chest was exposed from her removed tank top and bra, and he noticed that the underaged hacker was also collared, breathing heavily and flushed in complete ecstasy. What _really_ made things interesting was the chastity belt locked onto her maidenhood, and… wait a minute. Is that vibration going on behind the rectal part of the belt…?!

Softly whimpering and mewling in an aroused and vulnerable fashion, Shinobu cracked a cocky grin as he felt his half-chub harden. Without hesitating, he undid his flies and a long, hard member came through the pants.

“Go on, slave.” Shinobu smirked. “Clean off your owner, and I’ll _consider_ releasing the belt.”

As Futaba – flushed-faced and clearly embarrassed – nodded in confirmation, all Morgana can do was look below in horror at what was happening. _This_ is what goes on while he’s sent away? For real?! But a part of Morgana was still relieved that it wasn’t without consent: both parties are clearly doing this because they enjoy it. But even so, why…?!

Finally, Futaba flushed as he saw the twitching member in front of her, stinking a little with sweat. Her cheeks were still red as a tomato, and she _seriously_ doubted she’ll _ever_ get used to it. But it wasn’t the first time she did it, even if it still embarrasses her to no end. With some courage and a little lack of dignity, she placed her mouth in the hard erection.

 _Oh,_ hell _no! Are you freaking_ kidding me _?!_ Morgana thought to himself as he saw Futaba continue to suck on the Wild Card’s member like a kid with a popsicle, still utterly mortified at the sight that was laid in front of him. Yet escape was impossible, at least not without being spotted…

…but the more the cat looked onwards, the more he could see why both parties enjoyed it so much. Futaba whimpered in delight upon feeling the thickened meat inside her mouth, while Shinobu softly muttered praise alongside indignant names and words, both lovers clearly and truly enjoying the experience. And with a soft grunt, Shinobu felt himself come inside Futaba’s mouth, further arousing the cat more than ever.

“Good girl.” Futaba choked on the semen softly, but once the bitter aftertaste passed, she flushed and nodded softly, still somewhat mortified over what was occurring. Not that she didn’t mind her Master’s praise in the slightest.

Breathing softly, she continued to flush red as she looked upwards at her dominant partner. “C-Can we… y’know…”

Morgana could almost swear he saw Shinobu crack a devilish smirk. Nodding in confirmation, he softly gripped at Futaba’s collar and brought her up to standing height, high enough for Shinobu’s eyes to look down on Futaba’s.

“You know what to do.” Shinobu breathed. “Reverse-y position.”

Futaba continued to blush, but she gave a nervous nod. “Y-Yes, Master…”

Morgana’s eyes continued to widen as he saw the 15-year old hacker spread her legs apart and rose her hands high above her head. He caught a brief glimpse of Shinobu grabbing a roll of rope, and in that moment, he figured out what it was for. He also could’ve _swore_ he saw the Wild Card grab something else, but even so…

“Alright. Now…” As Shinobu stretched the rope, he proceeded to loop it around Futaba’s hands, effectively binding them shut. He then brought his attention to the banister above the teenager’s heads. “Let’s secure you into place, slave.”

 _Oh, crap…_ Morgana scrambled backwards as Shinobu looped around where he stood, before bringing it back down to Futaba and effectively binding her from the ceiling. The cat thanked his lucky stars that nobody caught him, but it only served as a future reference to be careful.

Finally, Shinobu spread Futaba’s legs apart, binding them each from one point to another. As the teenager wrangled her wrists softly, her legs were spread apart from one point to another, effectively giving a clear glimpse at her entire body, all drenched in sweat and flushed with arousal.

“N-Not too tight…” Futaba squeaked softly as Shinobu tied the final knot, before taking a step back to admire his handiwork. The Phantom Thief chuckled to himself dryly, before bringing out an item he kept by himself.

“Remember this, Futaba?”

The red, wiffle ballgag harness with black straps Morgana found was on clear display in Shinobu’s hands, and all Morgana could do as he fastened the mass of straps on Futaba’s mouth was gawk. He simply couldn’t _believe_ that something like this happened under his nose, much less something this erotic. Sure, there _were_ rumors that this kind of thing happened between the young couple, but seeing it was a _very_ different experience from hearing about it.

“G-Ghumph…” Futaba whimpered softly as she felt her lips curl around the wiffle ball, air flowing freely through the holes and drool streaking down her lips. Complete helpless, naked and aroused, the teenaged hacker whimpered softly as she felt herself cry a little, tears of both ecstasy and embarrassment streaking her cheeks. She attempted to wrangle a little, but all _that_ amounted to was her small ass wiggling a little.

Shinobu cracked a devilish smile as he saw his handiwork – his girlfriend, completely helpless and subservient before him. _This_ was what he yearned for all along – the only thing comparable to this feeling of superiority was the pleasure that usually followed.

Of course, he’d _never_ do any of this without Futaba’s consent.

Morgana continued to gawk from above as Shinobu circled around his girlfriend like a vulture over its prey. There was _nothing_ that would make him expect that _this_ was going on in secret, but at the same time… he couldn’t help but find himself aroused. The cat couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was _something_ about this that lit a fire within Morgana’s chest, burning brighter with each soft whimper and lecherous stare.

“Now, I suppose I ought to keep my promise, isn’t that right?” Clicking his tongue as Futaba continued to mewl in a needy fashion, he took out a shining, silver key kept in his school uniform pocket. Making one last circle around the hacker, he lowered himself to Futaba’s crotch and chuckled softly.

Finally, the Wild Card slipped the key into a lock, and with a twist and some further unbuckling, the steel encasement finally came off, revealing the 15-year old’s slick, budding folds. That wasn’t what perked Morgana’s interest though, as delicious as the sight was – no, what _really_ surprised him was the presence of a vibrating anal plug inside the young girl’s rectum, softly stirring her insides as she whimpered in ecstasy.

At this point, Morgana was fully mesmerized by it all. He craned his short neck to get a good glimpse at the scene in front of him, jaw agape and his eyes wide, as if in a trance over the event. Shinobu chuckled softly as Futaba whimpered, and the Phantom Thief proceeded to lick his chops.

“Let’s so how long you last once I start…”

With an almost torturous pace, Shinobu’s tongue proceeded to slide slowly from one end to the other, tasting a little of the labia and flicking over the clitoris in the process. Futaba’s eyes widened as she mewled loudly into the gag, her hips buckling a little despite her Master’s holding her thighs down. As his tongue slid past the gap and into her walls, the teenaged hacker proceeded to loudly moan, her eyes fluttering and a red-hot blush creeping on her face as Shinobu continued to eat her out.

At this point, Morgana couldn’t take it anymore.

His small, feline pud – which has remained dormant until now – was now standing on its own, the penile spines hardening with his sexual gland. Softly whimpering to himself, he just couldn’t resist the urge at this point – now, he was toying his penis with his sheathed claw, softly mewling as the scene down below continued to intensify.

Meanwhile, Futaba was thrashing and whimpering in ecstasy, unable to take Shinobu’s tongue being inside her. With the softest of whimpers, her nectar proceeded to release inside Shinobu’s mouth, the sweet, clear, sticky fluids seeping onto his tongue and down onto the floor.

As soon as he felt the nectar seep onto his mouth, he stood up all on his own and delivered a hard slap to Futaba’s behind. Releasing a sharp yelp from the sudden swell of pain, her wails only intensified as Shinobu yanked at her long, auburn hair and pulled her to eye level.

“Who gave you the right to come, you slut?” Shinobu breathed darkly as Futaba mewled, sobbing softly out of arousal and desperation. “I think you need to be punished for that, don’t you think…?”

Nodding in approval, Futaba loudly moaned as another slap hit her ass once more, all before Shinobu lowered himself to the anal plug that was slowly vibrating inside the 15-year old.

“Hrm.” Shinobu pondered to himself. “Alright, let’s see how you handle this…”

Cranking up the vibration setting from 2 to 6, the anal plug began to stir up Futaba even further, releasing an even louder moan and squeal from the hacker, her thrashing and wailing only arousing the observant Morgana further. Even in his masturbatory haze, he noticed Shinobu motion over to the chest and bring out something that only surprised him further: a riding crop made of brown leather.

Cracking a devilish smirk as he continued to watch Futaba squirm, he bended the riding crop, looking at the squirming and helpless girl before him, her face red and wet with tears of arousal.

“Bottoms up, you filthy skank.”

Even in her ecstatic reverie, Futaba still had _some_ control over her mind, and she meekly bended over to give a clear visage of her small ass, the vibrating anal plug continuing to stir her up. Without giving a moment to spare, the riding crop proceeded to slap her in the behind, leaving a large red mark each time the riding crop hit home.

Loudly yelling and whimpering in arousal, Futaba continued to garble unintelligible sounds through the gag as Shinobu continued to crop her, all her sounds mired with pain and pleasure. As her ass continue to become sore and red, Morgana’s stretching and stroking of his penis continued, the cat softly purring as he felt ecstasy from both the feeling of his cock and the scene below him.

Finally, almost after a seeming eternity, Shinobu tossed the riding crop to the wayside, with Futaba’s ass red and sore from the abuse. Grabbing at her hair once more with his left hand, he reached over with his right hand and proceeded to plunge his index and middle fingers into her maidenhood without a moment of hesitation.

Taken aback from the rough force and the sudden fingering, Futaba gave a short scream as pain and pleasure continued to cloud her mind and devolve the young adolescent into a puddle of hormonal goo. Softly moaning as she felt the finger protrude into her, Shinobu’s left hand left her hair and she proceeded to crane his neck next to her ear.

“What are you waiting for, you whore?” Shinobu breathed dirtily. “Beg. Say “Fuck me” as _long as you need to_ for you to earn the right to have my cock in your hole. _Say it_.”

Unable to take the force all at once, Futaba’s cries intensify, her mind blank from the pleasure. It took another smack to her sore ass and louder cry of “ _Say it!_ ” for the teenaged hacker to do exactly what her master desired, mewling out incoherent words in a desperate attempt to beg.

“Fuh… fuughnnnh…!” Futaba cried softly, tears of arousal continuing to streak her cheeks as she finds herself overwhelmed by the pleasure, only to receive one last slap to the behind for her to regain consciousness.

“ _Say it_!” Shinobu bellowed. “Beg _for the right to be fucked, you filthy slut_!”

“Fuh… fhuuuuhuh…” Futaba wailed. “Fuhc me, phlese! _Fuhc meeEE_!”

Futaba’s begging evolved into a short scream as she felt her fluids once again rush onto Shinobu’s hand, loudly moaning at the aftershock of the orgasm. Hanging limply, Shinobu’s fingers finally slid out of the young girl, all before giving a satisfied chuckle.

As Morgana continued to watch it all – and even hear something he could’ve _swore_ was “you’ll get your reward, you slut” – his pawing evolved into flat-out stroking, trying his hardest to keep his mewls and whimpers of arousal to a bare minimum. Finally, the scene below reached its climax: with an unzipping of his pants, a brief lubrication with said juices, and an increase of the vibrations from the anal plug, Shinobu positioned himself behind his slave and plunged his erection into the young girl’s entrance with a long, single stroke.

Needless to say, Futaba broke after that.

With her eyes widening to its fullest capability – as if that wasn’t possible beforehand – Futaba let loose a long, garbled scream as she felt her master penetrate her at a steady, quick pace, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the sensations overwhelmed her mind and body.

As Shinobu continued to grunt with each push, Morgana looked from above as he continued to stroke himself furiously, already feeling his arousal reach its apex and his soft mewls lacking any subtlety whatsoever. All three present in the room was completely overrun with primal, carnal desires, and with it, Shinobu finished inside Futaba just as Morgana felt himself come onto the floor.

Utterly exhausted, Shinobu caught his breath alongside Futaba as both lovers gasped for oxygen, breathing heavily as Shinobu slid out of Futaba for the last time.

It was _then_ he saw the stain of semen on the floor.

“Huh?” Shinobu breathed. “Who could…”

He then looked up and both Shinobu and Futaba found Morgana breathing with them.

Things quickly took a turn for the awkward.

Futaba, upon seeing Morgana from the banister, turned a dark shade of red, her mortified expression looking as though she’d die from embarrassment. Shinobu, while not _quite_ as embarrassed, turned red with her as Morgana awkwardly gaped at the young couple, having been found out.

“You…” Shinobu stuttered, unable to find the right words for the situation. “ _Wh-What the hell are_ you _doing here, Morgana?!_ ”

His eyes widening, he immediately jumped from the banister and made a hasty escape down the stairs, barely avoiding a book thrown by Shinobu as the cat turned red-faced.

“S-Sorry!”

Futaba, still utterly mortified that Morgana witnessed _everything_ , looked away in shame and total embarrassment. Shinobu quickly undid the ballgag harness situated on Futaba’s mouth, and gave his lover a _very_ dark stare.

“Mark my words, we are _skinning_ that cat.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji (via text): yo joker, have u seen mona anywhere? i cant seem to find him anywhere, wbu?
> 
> Shinobu (via text): Let’s just say I got a new backpack and leave it at that.


End file.
